leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Quantum4224/Daasok, the Unbound Darkin
Dassok for non-periodic }} he deals to enemy , doubled when below . |description2 = Each of an enemy champion Daasok scores fills a bar assigned with that enemy champion by 20%, gaining per bar, up to a total of . |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Daasok's next basic attack gains and deals . |description2 = Additionally, Ancient Wrath causes the target enemy to bleed for 6 seconds, dealing }} over the duration. Upon completion of the bleed, Daasok heals for of his missing health}}. |description3 = Ancient Wrath resets Daasok's basic attack timer. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= 2000 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Buff |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |projectile = |parry = Special |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = * will block the entire attack (including the base attack damage). *''Ancient Wrath'' will not be applied if the basic attack is or if it . **''Ancient Wrath'' will be applied if the basic attack is . }} Daasok in a target direction , dealing to all enemies hit and marking them for 2 seconds. |icon2 = W |description2 = Daasok to a marked enemy champion, dealing to them. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} |static = |speed = / |target range = / |width = 275 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction, Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = True |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Daasok performs a quick downwards slash with his whip, dealing of target's maximum health}} to all enemies in a line while them for seconds. This damage is capped at . |description2 = Additionally, scoring a takedown reduces Necrotic Whiplash’s by 4 seconds. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |target range = 675 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = False |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} When Daasok scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he gains }} for 2 seconds. This effect can not happen again within 5 seconds. |icon2 = R |description2 = Daasok releases a burst of necrotic energy centered from himself dealing to all enemies within range, increased by }} while all enemies that are below of their maximum health}} in range. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |leveling2 = |Maximum Physical Damage| }} }} |static = 5 |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *The is applied after the damage dealt to enemies in range. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions